


Cuddlin' for Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat went out in their quarters and Warp's freezing, so he deals with it the way any mech would, by grabbing the nearest Seeker and not letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlin' for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, little drabble for the winter. This one's set when the two are still attending the War Academy on Cybertron.
> 
> All mistakes in this are my own.

"Frag it’s cold!" Warp complained, rubbing his servos together and pacing around his small, shared quarters.

"I _know_ ," came the irritated, and much too patient, voice of his roommate. "You already mentioned that. Now could you _please_ quiet down so I can get this done?”

"I mean, why did the heating have to go out in our quarters?" Warp continued as if TC didn’t even speak. "And it’s been out for days now. They could at least make an effort to fix it. What are they _doing_ that’s takin’ so long?” He threw out his hands and spun around to face his roommate, frowning when Thundercracker made no move to acknowledge him. He marched to the desk TC was hunched over, leaning one elbow on the back of his chair. “Don’t know how you can just sit here like this. Your joints are gonna freeze in place.” He leaned in, peering over the other’s shoulder. “What’re you workin' on anyway?”

”My joints aren’t going to freeze in place. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” TC said, rolling his optics. “And this,” He tapped his datapad. “is our chemistry assignment. Which, by the way, I haven’t seen you do.” He shot Warp a pointed look. “That is, _if_ you ever plan on doing it.”

"Please, Thundercracker, I’m insulted." Warp reeled back, placing a servo on his chest and wearing a mock-wounded look. "Of course I’m going to do our assignments, but it’s far too cold to work right now. Look, you can even see our vents." Warp bent forward, venting out a wispy, white cloud of air, which Thundercracker promptly swatted away.

"It’s due tomorrow," the blue Seeker reminded him. "You can’t put this off any more. You need to get to work."

"But Teecee," Warp whined, dropping the act. "The cold."

"I’m sure you’ll find a way." Thundercracker shifted, turning his back on Skywarp, hoping the Seeker would get the hint and at least let him finish his work in peace.

Warp pouted when he was met with the Seeker's wings. “Can’t get anythin’ done with the cold,” he grumbled, subtly scooching closer to the chair. “Mmm, your frame’s nice n’ warm though,” he purred, bending down to press himself against Thundercracker’s blissfully heated frame. TC didn’t even grunt in response, keeping his optics firmly glued to his work. An action which Warp only took as an invitation to press on. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Seeker slipped an arm around TC’s shoulder, then another, then leaned on his back, then his arm, then his thigh, until, inch by inch, the Seeker worked his way to sitting right in Thundercracker’s lap. He smirked, purring triumphantly into the other’s cockpit and draping himself around the heated frame.

Finally Thundercracker was forced to put his datapad down, the view completely blocked by _much_ too friendly purple Seeker. He shifted in his seat, wings flicking uncomfortably behind him. “Skywarp, just what do you think you’re doing?”

"Cuddlin’ for warmth," came the matter of fact reply.

"Well, stop. I need to get my work done, and there’s no way I can focus with you sprawled across me like this." Thundercracker squirmed, trying to push the Seeker off him.

Skywarp gave a whine, clinging to TC as he tried to pry him off. “But you told me to find a way to get my work done. This is the only way to warm up enough to do it!”

"Don’t be ridiculous. There must be other ways. Go to someone else’s quarters or go to the wash racks or-"

"Nope," Warp cut him off with a shake of his helm. "The only way, TC."

The click of a door opening stopped Thundercracker before he could argue and in stepped a deep red Seeker, frowning at a datapad. "Thundercracker, I was looking over this assignment and I think I need your-" The mech froze, finding only a pair of wings poking out from behind the same chair, along with Thundercracker’s helm, staring at him, wide-opticed.

"Oh, sorry." The Seeker took a step back. "I didn’t realize… I’ll just leave you two alone then." He quickly made towards the door, giving TC a not-so-subtle thumbs up as he went.

"What? N-no. Skywarp’s just… sitting. We’re not…" Thundercracker stammered out, hurriedly trying to explain, all the while twisting and fidgeting in an attempt to free himself from Warp’s grasp. But it was too late, the Seeker already disappearing out the door. TC sighed in resignation, leaning on his arm rest to pinch his nasal ridge.

"Hmm." Warp glanced up, flashing a brief smirk as the Seeker left. "Wonder what he wanted," he mused, dropping his helm down to nuzzle into his roommate’s blue frame.

TC groaned, burying his helm in his servo. “Frag you.”


End file.
